lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Éponine - list of portrayers
Below is a list of actresses who have portrayed the character of Éponine in various productions of Les Mis, both as a child and an adolescent. The list also includes actresses from films and from the musical. List of Portrayers Musical Child *Original French Concept Album – mentioned only *3 actresses, names unknown – Original Paris stage cast *Danielle Akers, Gillian Brander, Juliette Caton – Original London cast *Chrissie McDonald – Original Broadway cast *Heather Brown, Niki Holt, Ilana Miller – Original Canadian cast *Nadia Henry, Samantha Ladak – 1987 Glasgow cast (also played Little Cosette) *Talì Destounis, Nicole Remenick – 1988 1st USA Tour *Claire Caldwell, Erika Smith – 1988 2nd USA tour *Eugenia Andysiak, Basia Bukoski – 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia (also played Little Cosette) *Complete Symphonic Recording – mentioned only *Kichi Takahama – Original Japanese Cast *Isabella Gopaul, Evergreen McFadden – 1988 West End production *Kazuko Takahashi, Natsumi Yoshida –1989/1990 Japanese tour (also played Little Cosette) *Vanja Birgit Horn – 1989 Vienna tour *Emily Antoniades, Geneva Young – 1989 Broadway production *Taylor Ferlatte, Meredith McDonald – 1990 Fredericton cast (also played Little Cosette) *Cindy Redmond – 1990 Broadway production *Yvette Dupont, Avril Lécuyer, Gisèle Traverse – 1991 Paris revival *Dasha Besshaposhinikova, Avery Taylor – 1991 Broadway production *Greetje VanHessel, Claudia Victor – 1991 Dutch Cast *Jessie Gutierez, Alexandra Ma – 1992 Broadway production *Ovochioma Ironawusi, Zoë Krantsberg – 1993/94 West End Production *Nikolina Brunswick, Amanda and Lauren Sussac – 1993 Broadway *Ran Kato and Shinobu Kobayashi – 1994 Japanese Red Cast *Emi Hashimoto, Kasumi Hisakawa – 1994 Japanese Blue Cast *Madison Davis, Elena Sangester-Newberry – 1995 Broadway *Fiona Headley, Olivia Liang – 1996 Broadway *Gaby Tsoulis – 1996 Philadelphia tour *Gali Joung, Gina Katznelson– 1996 West End production *Olivia Jeftic, Lara Kidd – 1997 West End production *Jenny Bordain – 1997 Florida cast *Mami Akiyama, Moriko Nishimura – 1997-1999 Japanese tour *Bersabhe Bulger, Celia Solomon – 1998 Toronto tour (also played Little Cosette) *Madeline Dudtschack, Danielle Poole – 1998 West End production *Natalie Green, Jordana Lay – 1998 Dover tour (also played Little Cosette) *Fabianne Lamar – 1998 Québec cast *Camille Giroux – 1999 Antwerp Tour *Chloe de la Rua – 1999 Dublin Tour *Carrie Hope Fletcher – 2000-2001 West End cast *Aurora Espinosa – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour *Katrina Baxter – 2000 US tour *Nikoleta Alexandra Agryis – 2001 Malta tour *Salisha Keene, Alison Jefferson – 2001 Broadway production *Camilla Itziar Huerta – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene *Takara Nakomura, Keiko Yukimora – 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast *Kyo Maki – 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast *Sonya Isujaf, Rivka Irvine, Ashley Kuper, Rina Knaus– 2002 West End production *Sofia Jovanoic, Natasha Kaye – 2003 West End production *Rachel Jafari, Paradie Kluck – 2004 West End Production *Anastasia Alexis, Dominique Zakharova – 2005 West End Production *Muaki Minami and Yua Shizuki – 2005 Japanese tour *Elizabeth Hamilton, Erica Lee – 2006 West End Production *Tara Ding – 2006 Washington DC tour *Tess Adams, Kylie Liya Goldstein, Carly Rose Sonenclar – 2006: Broadway revival *Anelie Heindrich – 2006 Berlin cast *Alana Johnson, Shannon Kaye – 2006-2007 West End Production *Elda Hum, Ashley Kusuri – 2007 Broadway cast *Polina Issakov, Diana Kosareva – 2007-2008 West End Production *Miri Basic – 2008 Wichita Tour *Chloe Finlay, Margie Morgan – 2008 Vancouver Youth Production *Mila Vinitski – 2008-2009 Hollywood Bowl Cast *Jolin Hall, Keana Liu – 2009 West End Production *Kristen Barnett – 2009 TexARTS production *Phoebe Roberts – 25th anniversary UK tour *Chantal Ambre – 2009 Quebec tour *Mareike VanDaele – 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast *Marita Daniel, Tania Schmidt – 2009-2010 West End Production * Sofia Glover, Hannah Licata – 2009 St. John's cast (also played Little Cosette) *Esther Green, Emily Matthews – 2010 West End production *Victoria Bruce, Nicole Sypher – 2011 West End Production *Kyra Van Weert – 2011 Florida cast *Tsubaki Anagwchi – 2011 Japanese tour *Lara Arriola – 2010/11 Madrid cast *Yukiko Takeda, Tsukino Chikasada and Kurumi Harada – 2013; 25th anniversary Japanese cast *Priscilla Dinklo, Ashley Douglas, Olivia Privitera, Marilot Rebelo – 2010-2011 West End production *Abby Daniels, Dushana Scott – 2011-2012 West End production *Julia Węgrowicz – 2010-11 Roma Theater in Warsaw *Erin Cearlock, Ava Della Pietra, Abbey Rose Gould – 2011: 25th Anniversary US Tour *Elise Blake, Annabel Parsons, Ellie Simmons – 2012 English Regional cast (also played Little Cosette) *Shay Budgell, Elsie Stilman – 2012 US tour *Madeleine Haynes, Ella Owens, Georgia Pemberton, Elise Blake, Scarlet Chuchouse, Elizabeth Martin, Lara Decaro, Kyarna Shea – 2012/13 West End cast *Fioralba Loreto Cremaschi – 2012 Bologna tour *Matilda Shapland, Scarlett Evans, Andeana Pascoulis, Matilda Hopkins, Darcy Snares – 2013/14 West End cast *Ella Ballentine, Saara Chaudry, Madison Oldroyd – 2013 Toronto cast (also played Little Cosette) *Angeli Negron, Mckayla Twiggs, Mia Sinclair Jenness – 2014 Broadway cast (also play Little Cosette) *Ana Pérez Segura, Martina Vidal, Chiruca Baez Seoane – 2013-2014 Los Miserables: Spanish Tour (also play Little Cosette) *Irene Galea – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * Freya Griffiths, Molly Hall, Lilly-Mae Hewett - 2014/2015 West End Cast Adolescent * Marie-France Dufour – Original French Concept Album * Marianne Mille – Original Paris stage cast * Frances Ruffelle – Original London cast, Original Broadway cast, 1997 Concert * Kaho Shimada – Complete Symponic Recording, Original Japanese Cast and 1994 Japanese Red and Blue cast and 1987-2001 Japanese Tour * Mikiko Shiraki - Original Japanese cast * Loretta Bailey – Original Canadian cast * Caitlin Kyprianou – 1987 Glasgow cast * Shlomit Aharon - 1987 Tel Aviv Highlights * Susan Tilson – 1988 1st USA Tour * Michelle Nicastro* – 1988 2nd USA tour * Kelli James, Natalie Toro – 1988 Broadway Cast * Aniko Nagy - 1988 Budapest Highlights * Jane Comerford – 1989 Austrian and Vienna Tour * Katarzyna Cygan, Magdalena Woźniak, Anna Sztejner - 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Julia Fine – 1990 Fredericton cast * Jennifer Naimo, Shanice – 1990 Broadway Cast * Maria Rydberg - 1990 Stockholm cast * Stéphanie Martin – 1991 Paris revival * Vera Mann – 1991 Dutch Cast * Miura Kumiko -1988 -1990 Japanese tour * Hiki Rie - 1991 Japanese tour * Jessica Boevers, Brandy Brown – 1991 Broadway Cast * Silvie Paladino – 1992 West End Production * Catherine Brunell – 1992 Broadway Cast * Margarita Marbán - 1992/94 Madrid Production * Lucie Bílá - 1992 Czech Republic Prague Cast * Brigitte Raaberg - 1992 Original Denmark Cast * Deborah Gibson – 1992 Broadway Cast * Lea Salonga – 1993 Broadway Cast Replacement, 1995/96 London Cast, 10th Anniversary Concert * Park Min Kyoo (Kim Bo Na) - 1993 Korean Highlights * Andrea McArdle – 1993 National Tour * Margarita Marban - 1993 Madrid Cast * Kanako Irie - 1994 Japanese tour * Gemma Wardle – 1994, 1997,1998, 2004 West End production * Christeena Michelle-Riggs – 1996 West End Production * Annika Edstam - 1996 Varmland, Swedish Highlights * Sanni Luis - 1996 Duisberg Cast * Rose McLauren – 1997 Florida cast * Minako Honda* – 1997-2001 Japanese tour * Linzi Hateley – 1998 West End Production * Jessica Snow Wilson – 1998 Toronto Tour * Yvonne Haar – 1998 Dover tour * Chadia Cambie - 1998 Antwerp Highlights * Sutton Foster – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre, 3rd National Tour * Alex Sharpe – 1999 Dublin Tour * Rona Figueroa – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Amanda Salmon, Jane Horn – 1999 West End Production * Sandra Kim – 1999 Antwerp Tour * Joanna Ampil – 2000-2001 West End Production * Pili Artaza – 2000 Argentina Bueno Aires tour * Laura Michelle Kelly, Dana Meller – 2001 West End Production * Leila Benhariz – 2001 Malta Tour * Ma-Anne Dionisio – 2002 San Fransico Tour * Diana Kaarina – 2002 Broadway Production & Final Broadway Production * Caroline Sheen - 2001-2002 West End Production * Sophia Ragavelas – 2002/04 West End Production * Maaya Sakamoto – 2003 Japanese Violet Cast and 2003-2009 Japanese Tour * ANZA Ooyama – 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese Tour * Seiko Niizuma – 2003 Japanese Green Cast and 2003-2009 Japanese Tour * Rena Sasamoto – 2003 Japanese Orange Cast, 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary Cast and 2003-2015 Japanese Tour * Natalia Sosa - 2003 Mexico City Cast * Vera Bolten - 2003 Berlin cast * Allyson Brown – 2004 Copenhagen Denmark Tour * Dianne Pilkington – 2004 Powderham Castle Tour * Leona Machalkova - 2004 Prague Bidnici Cast * Shonagh Daly - 2005-2006 West End Production * Amanda Jane (AJ) Callaghan – 2005-2006 West End Production * Melissa Lyons – 2006 Washington D.C. Tour * Celia Keenan-Bolger – 2006 Broadway Revival * Olenka Martino - 2006 Stagecoach Oxford Exchange Production * Sabrina Aloueche – 2006-2007 London West End Production * Megan McGinnis, Cassandra Compton – 2007 West End Production * Miyuki Kanbe* - 2007 Japanese Tour (Original - but due to her higher illnesses and later her sudden death in 2008 - her part had been given up) * Rina Chinen - 2007-2009 Japanese tour * Lucy Scherer - 2007 German production * Natalie Caswell – 2008 West End Production * Desi Oakley -2008 Wichita Tour * Jackie Finkelstein, Ellie Nestico – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Sophie Tremblay – 2009 Quebec Tour * Lea Michele – 2008 Hollywood Bowl * Céline Purcell – 2008-2009 Dutch Revival * Nancy Sullivan – 2008-2010 West End Production * Ashley Spencer – 2009 Pittsburgh CLO Production * Carli Lindow – 2009 St. John's cast * Samantha Barks – 2010-2011 West End Production, 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Jennifer Perri, Azusa Hirata - 2011 Japanese tour * Lydia Fairén – 2010-2011 Madrid, 2011-2012 Barcelona, 2013-2015 Spanish Tour * Ewa Lachowicz, Malwina Kusior – 2010-2012 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Alexandra Burke – 2012 One Off Performance for Children in Need * Alexia Khadime – 2011-2012 West End Production * Helen Owen – 2012 West End Production * Chasten Harmon – 2011 25th Anniversary US Tour (Original) * Brianna Carlson-Goodman – 2012 25th Anniversary US Tour * Natsumi Kon, Aya Hirano and Sayaka Watabiki - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour and 2015 Japanese tour * Rosalind James – 25th Anniversary UK Tour * Beatrice Berdini - 2012 Bologna tour * Lily Frazer – 2012 West End production * Danielle Hope – 2012-2013 West End Production * Carrie Hope Fletcher – 2008 Harrow School Production and Current West End Production * Melissa O'Neil – 2013 Toronto Cast * Park Ji Yeon - 2013 South Korean 25th Anniversary tour * Kirsten Bazet – 2013-14 Louisiana Tour Cast * Nikki M. James – 2014 Broadway Cast * Kerrie Anne Greenland – 2014/2015 Australian Cast * Andrea Pavloic – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * Erin Clemons, Britney Johnson - 2014-2015 Broadway Cast * Brennyn Lark - 2015 Broadway Cast Movies Child * Gilberte Savary – 1934 film (uncredited) * Roberta Mountjoy - 1935 film (uncredited) * Elisabeth Süssenguth – 1958 film (uncredited) * 1972 mini-series (uncredited) * Rocío Brambila – 1973 series * Agathe Ladner – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Sylvie Koblizkova – 1998 film (Note: Éponine only appears as a child in this film) * Julia Portoghese – 2000 mini-series * Yūki Ōtomo - Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Natalya Angel Wallace – 2012 film Adolescent * Mistinguett – 1913 film * Dorothy Bernard – 1917 film * Suzanne Nivette – 1925 film (credited as Nivette Saillard) * Orane Demazis – 1934 film * Frances Drake – 1935 film (Note: Appearance and history is different from the novel) * Delia Orman – 1948 film * Silvia Monfort – 1958 film * Angela Cardile – 1964 mini-series * Elizabeth Counsell – 1967 mini-series * Hermine Karagheuz – 1972 mini-series * María Rojo – 1973 series * Candice Patou – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Asia Argento – 2000 mini-series * Yūki Sasamoto – Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Samantha Barks – 2012 film Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:List of portrayers Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:Éponine